lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Lalaloopsy Universe 2013
0Peppa pig All credit goes to Cookiez Rocker AND Aliahvenicegarcia for creating this on the LCD (Lalaloopsy Cuztomized Dolls) wiki! Thank you, Cookiez Rocker and Aliahvenicegarcia! Sign Up Welcome to the First Annual Ms. Lalaloopsy Universe!' '''I'm so glad you're here! This year's competition starts today, Sunday, May 19, 2013. If you would like to enroll one of your fan made Lalaloopsies in the Ms. Lalaloopsy Universe Pageant, you have until June 30th, 2013 to put down the name of your Lalaloopsy right here: #Wendy Strawberry #Starlight SuperStar #Cocoa Hot 'N' Frothy #Pink-pie Bowtie #Peppermint Candy Sticks #Darby Whirl n' Swirl #Taylor Sings #Mary D. Smoke # Amethyst Quartz #Pink Loves 'n' Hearts #Fran Mill #Amber Stars 'N' Stripes #Bella Darknes #Lolly lick n pop #Cotton Cloud Wisp #Weather Sun Fun #Rocky CaveStone #Bella Hates-a-Lot #Cala Maria #Loona Hearts-a-Lot #Margalo L. Spring Who is your favorite so far? Bella Darkness Wendy Strawberry Starlight SuperStar Cocoa Hot 'N' Frothy Pink-pie Bowtie Peppermint Candy Sticks Darly Whirl 'n' Swirl Amber Stars 'N' Stripes Lolly Lick 'n' Pop Weather Sun Fun Rocky CaveStone Plus guys, I don't know how to make a poll correctly. 'Rules' *Please don't cheat. If you do, you will be disqualified. *You cannot recolor someone else's Lalaloopsy's dress. *If you lose, please do not be a poor sport. Congratulate the people who won, then get over it. *Even if I sent an invite to all of your character's pages, you can only enter one of them (see in comments). 'What Will Happen' #Everyone who wants to will enroll their Lalaloopsy into the sign up sheet above. #We will do the Beauty and Talent competion and you will vote on your favorite. #We will have two finalists and you will vote for your favorite. She will win! 'Gallery''' Starlight SuperStar's dress|Starlight's dress|link=Starlight SuperStar New wendy.jpg|Wendy's Dress|link=Wendy Strawberry MyArt.jpg|Amber's outfit. Bella's 2012 Halloween costume.PNG|We were searching in Bella's wardrobe, looking for something, and we found this. It's her Halloween 2012 costume. It's Dark Fawful (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's inside story) I'm not sure if you would call this a dress, but if people are demanding I remove her hood, lemme tell you: SHE NEVER SHOWS HER TRUE IDENTITY. Pink loves n hearts outfit.png|Pink's outfit. :3 Image.jpg|This is your hat.|link=http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Banna Wedding Day.png Amelia Sea Shells.png Party Dress Flutershy.png Trinket Sparkles.png Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn.png Minty Scoops Waffle Cone.png Haley Galaxy.png|Haley Galaxy Winter Snowflake.png|Winter Snowflake Candle Slice O' Cake.png|Candle Slice O' Cake Cala Maria.png Bella Hates-a-Lot.png Loona Hearts-a-Lot.png Midnight Sparkle.png Sci-Twi.png Lemon Zest.png Indigo Zap.png Sunny Flare.png Angelique Sleighbells.png Sugarcoat.png Sour Sweet.png Sonata Dusk.png Aria Blaze.png Adagio Dazzle.png Sunset Shimmer-0.png Sunset Shimmer.png The Angel Cat.png Storm E. Sky Twilight Sparkle.png Applejack.png Fluttershy.png Rarity.png Rainbow Dash.png Margalo.png Silvermist.png Hazellie E. Flutters Lilli E. Rity Lolabud Lovelong.png Shiny Dreams MoonStar 2.png Ginger Breadcrumbs 2.png Jellybean Breadcrumbs 2.png The Pierrots 2.png Mimette Pierrot 2.png Sparkle Dreams MoonStar 1.png Party Dress Fluttershy.png Pinkie Pie.png Pierre Pierrot 2-0.png Kika Sunrise.png Barlina Fluff-n-Stuff.png Ivory Ice Crystals.png 20180617 151021.jpg Charms Seven Carat.jpg Prairie Dusty Trails - large core doll.jpg Blossom Flowerpot.jpg Lady stillwaiting.jpg Holly Slieghbells.jpg Goldie Luxe.jpg 20180610 161626.jpg 20180610 150603.jpg Spot splatter splash.jpg Cake dunk n crumble.jpg Rosebud longstem.jpg Pillow featherbed.jpg April sunsplash.jpg Crumbs sugar cookie.jpg Alice in lalaloopsyland.jpg Trace e doodles.jpg Kate Vampiress Queen-0.png|Kate Vampiress Queen Kat junger roar.jpg Feeling Fancy Strawberry.png 20180712 185018.jpg Christina Kitty Kitty Cat.jpg Pickles BLT FS Doll.jpg Sorellina Sprinkles-a-Lot.jpg Sunny Side Up.jpg Tippy.jpg Marina Anchors.jpg Suzette La Sweet doll - large core.jpg Blanket featherbed.jpg Dyna.jpeg SSP Peanut Full Size Doll.jpg Super Silly Party Squirt.jpg Dotstarlight.jpg